Between You and Me
by DrewXIII
Summary: It's summer, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg all had plans, leaving Robin and Raven in the Tower all by themselves. Will a series of emergencies push them closer together...or farther apart?
1. A Long Summer

Between You and Me

Chapter 1

A Long Summer

Robin sat quietly in the Tower living room couch, slowly browsing through the channels on the remote to see if anything good is on. He finally gave up and just tossed the remote to the coffee table in front of him after switching the TV off. He let out a long sigh and thought to himself.

_Man, I never thought it can be this boring in the Tower, or this quiet._

It's been a day since Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy took off for the summer. Star went to Tamaran to spend time with her family, Beastboy came to see the Doom Patrol again, and Cy decided to just chill out with Titans East, leaving Robin and Raven in the Tower by themselves since Raven didn't have anywhere else to go.

Robin recalled the last thing they said to him before they left.

"Now, are you sure ya'll cool here all by yourselves in the Tower?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'm sure me and Raven can take care of things around here," Responded Robin with confidence.

"Glorious!" Starfire added.

"Well c'mon you guys, let's go already!" Beastboy complained.

"See you in a couple of weeks." Robin bid a farewell.

Ending his flashback, the masked teen then slumped on his seat in the couch.

_I was planning to go back to Gotham. _

_I haven't been there myself in quite some time._

_I wonder how things are going in the manor._

_I sure miss that place a lot._

_But after finding out that the others had plans of there own, I can't just leave the city unprotected. They deserve a vacation much more than I do._

_And Raven…_

_Raven…hmm…wonder what she's doing right now?_

Robin got from his seat which left an impression on it since he was there for quite some time. He strolled to Raven's room and decided to see what she was doing since he didn't have anything better to do, maybe even strike up a conversation with her. She has always isolated herself from the team, normally just spending her day in her room. Beastboy sometimes try to lighten her up by paying some visits here and there, but by the looks of things, none of them really got through her. Knocking at her door, he heard the familiar voice of his friend speak from the other side.

"Robin, what do you want?" Raven questioned with her typical dry tone.

The door then partly opens, leaving only half of Raven's face visible.

"You know, just checking up and all." He tried to answer nicely.

"Well, I'm fine, if you don't mind." She responded back and shuts the door in his face.

"Ok then…" he ended in disappointed.

Knowing that he was unwanted, Robin decided to just walk away and leave her be.

_That didn't turn out as planned. I guess she was busy._

Returning to the room he was in before, he sat on a stool next to the kitchen counter. He put his head down and gave another long sigh.

_This is going to be a long summer…_


	2. A Quiet Breakfast

Chapter 2

A Quiet Breakfast

BUZZ!

BUZZ!

BUZZ!

Robin woke up and saw that it was already morning. He shut off his alarm and got dressed, like most mornings, he normally starts out by just going to the kitchen and getting some breakfast. BB and Cy would normally fight whether to serve tofu or eggs, then Star would suggest some bizarre combination that stops the two and leaves them an estranged and sometimes disgusted look on their faces. Too bad this time they're not here and he's alone to have breakfast all to himself. He doubted that Raven would even bother stepping out of her room.

Much to his surprise, the boy wonder found Raven in the kitchen, taking quiet sips of her tea while her eyes were moving across a book she was holding up.

_It's better than having breakfast alone._

He tried to not disturb her as he walked past to the refrigerator and rummaged through its contents. After simple bacon and eggs, he was bothered by the room's awful silence.

"So…umm…" He tried to start.

Raven simply gave him a stern look after closing her book, the spiky haired teen obviously got the picture that she didn't want to be bothered. She then walking away without a word.

"Right…" Robin said to himself as things ended up a lot like yesterday.

A couple of hours passed and the masked boy was in the gym, landing a few punches and kicks on the punching bag. He eventually stopped, knowing he can no longer continue. After a quick refresh in his room, Robin sat at the edge of his bed. He ran out of things to do to pass the time again. His eyes then caught a picture frame on his bed-side table. It showed him and his friends at the pizza place enjoying a typical afternoon in the city, he let out a small smile as he remembered all the good times he had with them.

_Man, I'm just overreacting; they're not dead or anything._

_They'll be back eventually._

He laughed to himself. But his time of solitude was suddenly put to halt as the emergency alarm suddenly goes off.

_An emergency? Now? Darn it. Just when the team isn't here._

Putting his gear on, he hasted to the living room for the unexpected.


	3. Outmatched

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is bit short, sorry, but I'll make it up in the next one. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Outmatched

Robin found Raven in the living room. She was already checking the situation through the monitors.

"It's Cinderblock, he's on a rampage downtown." She explained.

"Alright, let's go…" he responded.

The two arrived in the scene and saw that the city looked like it got hit by a tornado.

The sides of the buildings were battered while almost the entire street side and corner was covered by debris. There stood the tall, gruesome villain taking swings at the police cars with a lamp post as if he was playing golf.

Thinking quickly, the Titans knew they had to get their enemy's attention to prevent any more innocent bystanders from getting hurt.

"Sorry Cinderblock, but that was a double boogey." Robin taunted.

Cinderblock just gave him a loud growl in response as he was now focused on the young heroes.

Robin knew that him and Raven alone we're outmatched against Cinderblock. But he wasn't about to give up now, he's dealt with tougher situations than this.

The gray giant threw ballistic punches at the boy wonder; he simply dodged each blow considering that he was far faster. He tried to fight back with a couple of kicks, but it wasn't enough to put Cinderblock down for the count.

Raven grabbed hold of some debris and telepathically threw them at the gray giant. Seeing it coming, he simply smashed it before he got hit. Meanwhile Robin surveyed the battlefield, trying to come up with a plan.

_Nothings working! If only the others were here._

Getting frustrated, Cinderblock returned to the weapon he using earlier, the telephone pole, he swung it at the two, trying to hit them with it. Robin's reflexes pulled through for him as he dodged the attacks with ease. Raven however got caught in the attack and was knocked to the ground.

Cinderblock saw his opportunity; he then lifted an empty taxi car and hurled it at the downed Titan's direction. "Look out!" Robin shouted but she was knocked out cold and wasn't moving.

_I got to do something or else Raven's going to get crushed…_

The boy wonder started running as fast as he could to Raven, she was just about to regain her consciousness when she saw the taxi that was about to hit her. She gasped in horror until she suddenly felt Robin push her out of the way of the speeding projectile.

"ROBIN!" she called out.


	4. Raven's Soliloquy

Worked hard on this chapter. Longest one I think so far, I think. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Raven's Soliloquy

"ROBIN!" she called out.

But in a split second her leader was soon caught in the flying taxi's direction and smashed straight into the wall behind it.

"NO!!!"

Without a moment to spare, Raven rushed to the aftermath. She telepathically pulled the wrecked taxi off the wall and tried to search for her missing comrade in the ruble. She spotted him, he was unconscious and has been severely injured. She gasped in sight of her friend tattered and bruised in her arms. The moment was interrupted when Cinderblock let out a loud growl in victory.

"Why you…" Raven's eyes suddenly pulsed red and there was nothing she had her gazed set upon except for the villain.

"You think you've won?" She started to emit a dark aura around her. Cinderblock started to shiver over the sight of her rage.

"You'll pay for what you did." She telepathically lifted Cinderblock and started slamming him onto the ground and walls. It wasn't long until the villain couldn't get up from the Titan's merciless beating. Raven then snapped back to reality after recalling Robin's condition.

"Robin…" She said concerning.

"I got to get you back to the Tower." She took Robin in her arms and teleported away.

Back in Titans Tower, Raven rested Robin in a bed inside the Med Lab to be treated. She was worried that he was barely breathing, if his condition doesn't improve, he might have a slim chance of even surviving. She took off Robin's cape and shirt revealing a handful of cuts and bruises, her hand then emitted a blue glow and started placing it on each one. She hoped that none of the injuries were serious and she could easily heal it. She checked the x-rays on the computer. She cursed under her breathe to see that he had some broken bones, one on the ribs and another on the arm, none of them were life-threatening but she knew her powers were useless when comes to these situations. She got out the first aid and treated the problem along with some cuts she missed.

Finishing up, Raven was glad that Robin's condition was starting to improve. She sat at chair next to his bed and noticed the scratch on her own side.

_This must've been when Cinderblock knocked me out._

She quietly healed it and resumed her watch over the boy wonder. She thought of what the others might think seeing him like this. They probably would never forgive her. Blaming herself, she thought that if only she could've taken better care of herself in the middle of battle, this never would've happened. Robin wouldn't have risked himself to save her. He wouldn't be lying in front of her, clinging barely to his life.

A couple of hours passed and Raven was starting to feel sleepy. She recalled the last time she talked to Robin.

_I was busy reading a book in my room when I heared a knock on my door._

_Knowing that the rest of the team we're on vacation for the summer, I knew who it was._

"_Robin, what do you want?" I questioned from behind the door._

_I then partly opened it, making only half my face visible to him._

"_You know, just checking up and all." He tried to answer nicely._

"_Well, I'm fine, if you don't mind." I wasn't in the mood of talking to him that time so I just closed the door and returned to my reading. He heard him walk away afterwards._

_The next morning we had breakfast together, or something like it._

_I was quietly sipping tea with the same book in my hand._

_He walked into the room and had his breakfast without disturbing me._

_When he was done. I guess he tried to start a conversation with me again._

"_So…umm…" He tried to start._

_I simply gave him a stern look after closing my book, he got the picture that I wasn't in the mood of talking, same as yesterday, I just walked away and returned to my room._

Ending her flashbacks, Raven was surprised of thinking about her actions towards to friend. She busy doing her regular routine, he tried to comfort her and she pushed him away. "I was a real jerk, wasn't I?" she asked herself with guilt.

The time continues to pass by and the boy wonder was still in bed. Raven started to get worried if he's even going to wake up. She cursed again and put her head down.

"Robin why did you have to do that?" she said while tears was now starting to form on her eyes.

"Because…that's what…friends are suppose…to do." she heard a faint voice in front of her.


	5. Room for Improvements

Thanks for all the reviews. Yeah, I guess I should stop using cliffhangers too much, my bad. I hope you like this chapter though.

Chapter 5

Room for Improvements

She was suddenly surprised to look up and see that her leader was starting to regain consciousness.

"Robin!" she said, she then wiped the tears from her eyes before he could notice them.

The spiky-haired teen looked around to see where he was and at his current condition.

"Well, you did a good job of patching me back together though." He joked while putting on a gentle smile.

She walked over to him and let out a smile of her own to see him still having a positive outlook in a time like this.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in concern.

"Tired, and looks like you are too." He replied while noticing how pale the look on her face was.

"I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about."

"Go, get some rest, it's not like I'll be going anywhere for a while." He said after trying to move his arms.

"Try not to move much." She ordered.

"Alright, alright…" he responded before giving a tiring yawn.

"Goodnight." He finished. Soon he was fast asleep.

Raven simply nodded and put the covers up on him to prevent him from catching a cold. She slightly blushed as she was admiring her leader's physic. She snapped herself back to reality after figuring what she has doing.

_Whoa…what am I doing? Maybe Robin's right, I could use some sleep._

After one last glance, she turned off the lights and left the room to proceed to her own. She got ready for bed and slept well with the thought that her friend was alright. She said one last thing to herself before she closed her eyes.

_Maybe I'll try to be nicer to him from now on._

Morning soon came and Raven tried her best to give herself a positive start this time. She got dressed to her regular attire and went to check up on her injured friend. When she got to the Med Lab, she was shocked to see that the bed we're she left him was empty. Raven suddenly panicked.

_Oh my God, where is he?! Where is he?!_

She hastily checked Robin's room to see if he was there. No good.

_He couldn't have gotten up, not in his condition. Where is he?!_

Finally she reached the kitchen and found him there. Relieved, she saw that he was sitting quietly on the stool next to the counter while eating a plate of food. He was still shirtless and the bandages that held together his wounds can still be seen.

"Good Morning…" he greeted, the boy wonder then noticed that his team mate was panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean "Am I okay?" while you we're busy wandering around the Tower, I was practically losing my mind trying to find you." She said in anger and worry.

"What? I was hungry." He explained after finishing his meal.

"Fine, but try not to move much or you might injure yourself again." she said with a sigh.

"Raven relax, I can take care of myself." He approached the violet-haired girl.

Raven started to blush slightly at the look of her friend shirtless again.

"Alright…" she said in agreement while trying to hide her face.

Robin then walked away and headed to his room to change his clothes and maybe take a shower. He didn't bother to do so this morning since he was really hungry and instantly went to breakfast after waking up. His costume was still tattered and partly covered in his own blood. He felt relaxed over the feel of a clean set of clothes even though his wounds we're still somewhat bothering him. He then smiled at the thought that Raven was concerned for his well being moments ago.

_Well, at least she's talking to me now._


	6. Sunsets and Stars

A/N: Not much going on in this chapter, I just wanted to get Robin and Raven to spend a little time together to get the story move up a bit. I kind'a ran out of ideas for the chapter title so I just sticked with this one. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter 6

Sunsets

Robin wanted to do a couple of rounds in the gym as always, but his injuries were telling him otherwise. As the afternoon passed, he decided to catch a glimpse of the sunset on the roof.

_Maybe a nice quiet sunset will pass the time._

When he got there, he saw that Raven was already peacefully sitting down and viewing the sunset herself. He decided to accompany her as a token of appreciation after she helped him recover in more ways than one.

"Hi…" he let his presence known as he sat down next to her.

"Hi…" she replied in the same manner.

"Enjoying the sunset?" the boy wonder asked.

"Yeah, it's really calming." she answered.

"You know? Taking on problems almost everyday, this the one place that I could just relax once in a while." She added.

"Same here." Robin agreed.

The two sat quietly as the sunset continued. They were again greeted by the same awkward silence from before. But this time, Robin wasn't the only one bothered by it. They tried to make eye contact of each other but they both blushed slightly after noticing how close their faces were. They looked away in unison then Robin set himself some distance from his fellow Titan.

_What's wrong with me today? I normally don't feel this weird when I'm with Raven._

_Did that taxi hit me really hard in the head or something?_

Raven didn't notice that Robin moved since she too was indulged in her thoughts.

_Oh my God, that was close. I hope Robin didn't notice me blush, I mean, why is this happening to me all of the sudden?_

Soon, the sunset ended and the night covered the skies above them. The same atmosphere between the two was still present and neither bothered to break the ice.

"So…" Robin tried to start as he gave eye contact a second try.

She looked at him as well, she wasn't as nervous as before since he wasn't that close this time.

"Uh…yeah." The boy wonder tried to finish but the words weren't coming out.

Raven giggled at the sight of her leader being speechless.

She then looked up and gazed on the stars.

"The stars look great tonight."

"Yeah, they really do." Robin responded to escape the embarrassment.

"Are your injuries still bothering you?" She asked in concern.

"Not anymore, although I did want to train in the gym today." He answered.

"You better not if you don't want me to rush you to the Med Lab again." She joked.

They briefly laughed before returning to their view of the stars.

"Robin, I'm kind'a sorry." She went serious all of the sudden.

"Hmm? For what?" he asked.

"I've been a real jerk to you these past couple of days and…" she stopped as she ran out of words to add.

"It's okay, I guess I shouldn't really bother other people just because I'm bored." He smiled at her while she smiled back.

_I guess spending the summer with Raven isn't so bad. _Robin thought to himself.

_She really is quite…never mind._

_I better leave now before I do anything embarrassing in front of her._

The boy wonder got up and gave a long yawn.

"Well, I'm getting tired and going to bed, don't stay up late now." He lied.

"Good night." She said as he was walking away.

_See you tomorrow, Robin._


	7. Pizza?

Author's note: Hey, I originally planned this fic to be at least 12 chapters long. Sorry, but don't worry, I'm doing everything in my power(if I have any) to extend it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

Chapter 7

Pizza

Noon struck and Robin was lying in his bed, he was staring in the ceiling as he as his thoughts were troubling him.

_What's wrong with me? It's like I can't get my head straight these past couple of days._

He got up and headed for the living room. Meanwhile Raven was just about to go to the living room herself after finishing up on her meditation.

_Hmm…Strange, I've got this feeling that this day is going to turn out different._

On her way out the door she ran into her masked friend.

"Oh, hey Raven…" he greeted after seeing her step out her door.

"Hi Robin…" she replied while joining to walk with him.

"Getting lunch?" she asked on the way.

"I guess." He felt unsure.

They shortly arrived; Raven just quietly sat on a stool beside the kitchen counter while Robin started his usual rummage through the fridge.

"There's nothing good." He said as he closed the refrigerator door.

"I know, why don't we go to the pizza place for a bite?" he pointed out.

"Pizza?" she asked to see if she heard it right.

"Yeah…" he clarified.

"Sure, why not." She finally agreed.

They left the tower and headed for their destination. The pizza place soon came across their view.

When they were there, Robin stopped halfway inside.

"Look, this isn't a date or anything." Robin said as the fact came into his mind. A blush soon surfaced in his face.

"of-of course not." Raven blushed herself after realizing it too.

They quietly sat down and waited for service to come. This place was their usual hang out and they were quite use to it. Normally though, the team is all here. Soon somebody tended to their table.

"What can I get this cute little couple?" the waitress asked.

"We-we're not..." they said in unison.

The two Titans felt a bit embarrassed about her comment.

"Uh-uhm, just a medium, pepperoni pizza, please." Robin tried to speak through the redness in his cheeks.

"Ok, be back in 10 minutes." She said before walking away.

10 minutes later, the same waitress came back and set the pizza they ordered on the table. "Enjoy." She greeted with a smile before leaving the two to eat their meal.

After a some time, the pizza plate was soon empty. Robin let out a small burp while wiping his mouth with a napkin which Raven found slightly humorous.

"Excuse me…" he apologized as he was trying to keep his manners.

He then noticed that a dab of pizza sauce was sticking at the side of Raven's lips.

"You got a little…" he gestured towards his own lips so Raven would notice.

She got the picture but missed it as she was looking on opposite side of her face.

"No here, let me get that for you." He grabbed an unused napkin and cleaned up Raven's lips. Raven noticed that Robin's face was getting a bit close to hers and started blushing again.

"There." The boy wonder said after he was done.

"Um…thanks." She said while trying to hide her face again.

_Why do I feel this way when Robin gets too close to me? Could I be…? No, I can't._

"No prob."

"Well, I guess we should be heading back to the Tower now." He suggested.

She simply gave him a nod.

Suddenly an alarm sets off in a distance.

"Trouble!"


	8. Disappearing Act

Sorry for the really short chapters. I'm trying my best to make them as long as possible without distorting the story. This is another short chapter, sorry, but I got it already done. Hope you like it, please review.

Chapter 8

Disappearing Act

In the city Jewelry shop, the Amazing Mumbo puts a grin in his face as he was clearing the display cabinets of diamonds. The shop owner was a bit tied up in the moment thanks to the villain, and he was helpless to stop him. Luckily the alarm went off automatically.

"You've been a wonderful audience, good sir." Said the magician as he was putting the last of the jewelry in a bag he was carrying.

"But I'm afraid it's time for me to go." In a puff of smoke, Mumbo disappeared into thin air only to reappear on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"This is fabulous, and not a Teen Titan in sight." He declared as he was making his escape. He was soon proven wrong when Robin and Raven blocked his way.

"Sorry Mumbo, but looks like you still have an encore to do." The boy wonder taunted.

"What? Just the two of you? I always knew you two love birds would end up together." Mumbo pointed out before running in the opposite direction.

Robin and Raven quickly followed the robber. Mumbo leaped from rooftop to rooftop trying to lose the heroes that were tailing him.

"Split up and try to flank him." Robin ordered his fellow Titan. Raven gave him a nod then went a different direction. The boy wonder was still on the chase of their enemy. Soon Mumbo stopped seeing that the next building was too far for even him to reach. Robin saw his opportunity and executed a flying kick towards the cornered villain.

_Got him. _He thought.

But as his attack reached impact, Mumbo disappeared again in a whiff of smoke.

_What the?!_

Robin then noticed that he was still airborne and was headed straight off the building. Thinking quickly he stretched out his hand and grasped the ledge before he started falling to the ground below. He hanged at the side of the building with his right hand; he looked down and was stirred of how far up he was.

_That was close._

He tried to grab the same ledge with his left so that he could pull himself up, but as he did so, Robin felt the cut in his ribs open up again.

"Argh! Not now!" he cursed to himself as the pain shook him a bit.

He then heard a sound of laughter from above the ledge he was clinging on. "Well, well, for my next trick, I'll make this Teen Titan splat to the ground below." Mumbo exclaimed with a sick humor.

The villain planted his foot on Robin's hand…

Sending him falling in to what could be his demise.


	9. All in the Day's Work

Author's Notes: Agh! Nobody's reviewing anymore! No! Please review, please. In the meantime I'm going to take my depression out on Robin by letting him fall of a building. Just kidding, killing him here will completely ruin the story, and besides, this story isn't in the Tragedy genre in the first place, but please review!

Chapter 9

All in the Day's Work

Robin was apparently falling into the ground below with the sound of Mumbo's laughter haunting him from above.

He suddenly felt someone grab his hand.

"Raven!"

Her timing could never have been more perfect as Raven swooped down and grabbed Robin as he was descending to his doom.

"Thanks." The boy wonder said.

"You're welcome." She responded as she was holding unto his right hand.

Meanwhile, Mumbo was still laughing to himself on the same ledge. He stopped and noticed that he didn't hear the splat of the fallen hero.

"Hmm?" he said with confusion.

He walked closer to the corner and leaned to get a glimpse of the Titan's remains.

Much to his surprise he met Robin's fist instead as Raven catapulted him back up to get a good hit on the villain.

"You're acts over Mumbo." The masked boy said as he stood victorious over the unconscious magician.

Soon police custody came and cleaned up the mess while the two went back home.

As they went inside the living room, Raven noticed that her comrade is dripping blood.

"Robin you're bleeding!" she said with surprise and worry.

"It's nothing, one of the old wounds just opened up again." He explained.

"Here let me heal that up for you." She offered but Robin declined.

"No, I can take care of it myself." He argued.

"Just let me…" she tried to get a closer looks on her leader's condition.

"I said I can take care of it." He tried to move away from her.

"Stop moving and let me…"

"Raven, I said…"

"Robin, wait….just…"

"Raven!"

"Robin!"

"ALRIGHT!" Robin finally gave up. He gave a sigh in defeat and sat down on the couch while Raven followed him.

Her hand emitted the same blue glow from before; she placed it where the blood was dripping from on Robin's shirt. He felt relieved as the pain went away but now a bit nervous due to the feeling of Raven's touch.

The awkward silence from before has returned with a vengeance as the two were alone again.

_Hmm…Strange, I've got this feeling that this day is going to turn out different._


	10. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: During "thoughts" segments, I'm sure you guys noticed that if it's referring to "her" then it's Robin POV, and vice-versa. But so that you won't get confused, take note that Robin's come first before Raven's. Got it? Good, now read and review.

Chapter 10

Decisions, Decisions

Robin and Raven sat in the couch. Raven was just about finishing on healing Robin's wounds together again after his little mishap.

"There, all done." She said with some enthusiasm.

"Thanks…" Robin said to her while thinking to himself.

_Raven…I…I can't tell her how I feel about her. It might wreck our friendship. It's better to have that with her than nothing at all._

"It's nothing…" she said with a smile but she too was doing the same.

_It is true…I guess I really like Robin, but I can't tell him that, what if he doesn't like me back and doesn't talk to me anymore?_

The two were still sitting down. Both of them were indulged deeply in their thoughts, trying to figure out what their next move will be.

_What about the team? I mean, if me and Raven…how will they react to it? It could even break up for the worse…_

_I haven't felt like this towards anyone. What if this gets out of hand? My emotions, my powers, I can't take that risk…_

The silence continued in the room. Both the young heroes tried to look at each other but then looked away instantly. A quick reason then broke out to them.

_But what if she does like me back?_

_But what if he does like me back?_

_If she does…that will mean the world to me..._

_If he does…things will be for the better between us._

_Maybe I should…_

_Maybe I should…_

Finally, they've made up their minds.

"Listen, I got something to tell you…" they both said in unison.

"Uh…you first." Robin suggested.

"No, no…you can…" Raven argued.

"It's ok, you can go first, I don't mind." He insisted.

"fine…" she finally agreed.

"Robin…these past couple of days….well….uh…I" she started blushing.

"Yeah?" he was getting the hint of what she was trying to say, but he still wasn't sure.

"Well…I kind'a…" she was about to let it all out when...

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**


	11. Just Checking Up

A/N: Pathetically short chapter here, damn. Thanks to blueFoxx0123 for this sweet idea. Hope you like this chapter (I can't begin to wonder how many times I've said that already.) R&R.

Chapter 11

Just Checking Up

"Well…I kind'a…" Raven then got cut off when...

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

"phone…" Robin pointed out then stood up from the couch.

"Robin, wait…" she said to try and let him hear what she was about to say.

_Robin, please, just let me finish..._

"Don't worry, Raven, I got it." He didn't get the hint and he was still heading across the room.

_No!_

The spiky-haired boy reached the ringing phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked who it was.

He then heard a familiar voice through the phone he had his ear to.

"Yo, Robin, it's Cy, just calling to see how things are going there back in the Tower."

"Oh hey Cyborg, everything's fine."

"Well, that's good. Don't worry though, were going to be back home a couple of days early so just hang in tight there."

"Sure, sure, bye."

Robin hung up and walked back to his fellow Titan. He was thiking things through as he was strolling across the room.

_Damn, Cyborg had to call now, why now? Talk about bad timing. I guess I could still try and tell Raven, but I have a bad feeling that things aren't going to go smooth anymore._

"It was just Cyborg, calling to check up on things." He said to her, trying to sound enthusiastic about the situatuin.

"Oh…" Raven said in disappointment.

_Maybe I should let her finish first, then I'll tell her..._

"So what we're saying?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" she changed her mind, now that things weren't going to her favor she decided to tell him some other time.

_It's now or never..._

"Well, I guess I have something to say to you too..." Robin said but he was instantly cut off by Raven.

"Maybe a different time Robin, I got to go." She said while getting up and walking towards the door. She felt her emotions start to surface, she knew she can't let the boy she now has feelings for see what's going on.

"Raven is everything okay?" he asked in concern.

She didn't answer back and simply left the living room.

Raven headed to back to her room. As she closed the door behind her, she plopped on her bed and covered her face in her pillow. Tears where starting to fall from her eyes.

_So close...So close..._

Meanwhile, Robin was still in the living room trying to think through his failed attempt.

_Smooth moves, Robin, smooth moves…_he thought to himself sarcastically.

_Damn it..._

To Be Continued...

A/N: Not much to say in this chapter, sorry about that. Anyways, please review!


	12. Silent Treatment

A/N: Hey you guys, I was rereading some of the past chapters of my fic and I must say, as the chapters keep coming, the more and more my writing is getting sloppy. I'm going to put some more effort on my story from now on. Thanks for the reviews though.

Chapter 12

Silent Treatment

In the night-lithe middle of the city, the not-so-sinister Dr. Light lays in the middle of the street in defeat. Attempting to rob a bank, he was sadly halted by the two juvenile heroes, Robin and Raven, the fight didn't take long, nor did it take much effort for the Titans. It was as if the villain was ill prepared and was already knocked out after a couple of hits from the spiky-haired hero.

"Well, that was quick." Robin said to Raven as they were watching the police put away Dr. Light. She didn't respond back, considering the incident the other day, things aren't cool between the two. But the boy wonder seems like he's trying his best effort to put the pieces back together at the least.

"Hey Raven let's…" not given the time for him to finish, Raven teleported away from her fellow Titan. Robin sighed to himself and looked down, he then crunched his fist.

_Argh! Why isn't she talking to me?_

Soon the police finished up and left the scenery. The boy wonder felt it was only right to start walking home.

Back at the tower, Raven was at her usual spot from before, on the roof of the tower gazing up the night stars. She wasn't sure of herself whether giving Robin the silent treatment was a good decision or not.

_He valued a phone call from Cyborg over me…I mean, I guess it's not his fault, it was all a coincidence that Cyborg called that time, but…the way Robin just ignored what I said, it just…hurts._

Meanwhile, Robin was busy on the lower levels on a scavenger hunt for the girl he has feelings for.

_Where is she? She left the door to her room wide open and she wasn't in there…_

Then an idea came into Robin's head as if a light bulb flashed right above him.

_She must be up on the roof again…_

He ascended the stairs to the aforementioned destination. He gently opened the door and saw that his theory was correct. He saw Raven quietly sitting down, she sensed his presence and after a quick glimpse to make sure it was him, she immediately looked away.

_Robin…not now…._

"uh, Raven…" he answered timidly but he still didn't get any response. He walked towards her, as he sat down next to her. She quickly stood up faced the exit, about to avoid the boy wonder yet again.

"Raven wait, please…" he got up and followed her from behind. When she showed no signs of stopping, Robin felt he had to do something so she would. He reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle pull so she would face him.

"Raven, please, I can't stand you being mad at me…" he said to her.

"Robin…just, just leave alone…" she said with a hint of anger and sadness, taking her hand back from his grasp and running towards the door.

"Raven, WAIT!" he shouted as she was disappearing into the staircase. He cursed under his breath and started following her.

_I'm not about to give up now…_

A/N: By now you're probably getting pissed at the fact that I'm overusing cliffhangers, please spare me of your anger! But atleast give me a review about this chapter...


	13. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Hey you guys, sorry it took quite a bit of time to update, I'm kind of been in a busy schedule lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter, a bit short, read and review.

Chapter 13

Behind Closed Doors

Robin chased Raven down the stairs leading away from the roof.

"Raven, please!" Robin shouted down to her as she was continuously descending down.

She didn't reply back. She finally reached the door and rushed pass it immediately without even considering to close it behind her.

_She's headed for her room…_

His thoughts were right. Raven was now on the hallways, on the next turn, the sanctity of her room will be there.

Robin picked up his speed and tried his best to catch up.

Raven was finally there, she opened her door and hastily got inside. She tried to close it as fast as she could but the boy wonder managed to get his foot into the door, stopping it from closing.

"Raven, please, I'm sorry…" he said.

"ROBIN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, she couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to escape him. She just wanted to be alone in her room even for just a second. Out of frustration, she telekinetically pushed Robin. It sent him flying to the wall behind him hard, so hard that it left a huge crack on it.

"Argh!" He let out in pain; then Titans leader fell to the floor grasping his arm over the injuries.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_

Raven was shocked of her actions. She lost control and hurt her friend, the friend she sought long to protect. Ashamed of this, she just turned away and closed the door shut. She backed up against it while inside and fell to her knees, soon tears fell from her eyes as well.

_Robin, this is why we can't be more than friends..._

Meanwhile, the boy wonder was still outside, he got up from the cold floor and stood in front of Raven's room. He thought of knocking…but he thought otherwise.

_Raven…_

He decided to go to the Med Lab to treat his sore bruise. When he got there, he sat at the edge of one of the beds and bandaged his arm. Afterwards, he looked down on the floor and just thought to himself in the dead quiet atmosphere.

_I probably deserved it…_


	14. Outnumbered

Chapter 14

Outnumbered

_A couple of days pass and the two birds are as separated as the same sides of a magnet being forced to connect. Yet both of them can't stand it, they try to stay apart but deep down it's slowly eating them up._

_They were both in there respected rooms, coming out every now and then, their paths crossing often yet they refuse to interact._

_Robin was sitting quietly at the edge of bed, he just couldn't take it anymore, even before he started to have feelings for her, he'd talk to her. Now, he was just there, sitting in his room…alone._

_The same goes for Raven, trying to push away the constant build up of emotions inside of her. But no matter how long she meditates, it just wasn't enough to get him out of her mind._

_Soon, the wounds would be too deep to heal…_

The emergency alarm suddenly sounded across Robin's room, the red light pulsed in his eyes as it seemed like it was painting the walls. He got up from the side of the bed he was sitting from and headed to the living room to check what was going on.

When the spiky-haired hero was along the hallways, he took a glance at Raven's room to see if she was already at the living room but sadly the door was closed shut.

_Raven..._

Unlike the last time, Raven was not there. Giving a sigh in disappointment, he opened the monitors and read the situation himself.

**Bank Robbery in progress: First National Bank**

She was still nowhere to be found. The clock was running and the criminals could be escaping any minute, he had no time to wait for her, so he just proceeded on his own.

_Please follow, okay? _He thought to himself in hopes of trying to remain optimistic.

Arriving at the scene, the boy wonder saw that the bank's double doors were busted open, panicking civilians were surrounding the area, and the same emergency alarm was radiating inside the bank as well.

_Who is it this time?_

As he proceeded inside, the most unexpected confronted him, after seeing who he was up against, Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

The Hive Five

There Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-more, and Jinx was giving a twisted grin. They were awaiting the Teen Titans to bust in on their heist any moment, much to their advantage, only the lone boy wonder appeared.

"Well, lookie here..."

"Just our luck..."

"All alone, bird boy?"

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company..."

Robin wasn't liking the look of the odds, five against one didn't seem like a fair fight. He was quietly pleading in his thoughts.

_Raven...where are you? Because I could use some help right now..._

As the five immediately charged at the outnumbered hero, Robin had no choice but to take a stand and fight.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Short Chapter here, you guys must be used to this by now, I hope. Sorry it took quite a bit of time to update, I'm being cascaded by homework right now. Read and Review.


	15. A Helping Hand

A/N: Hey you guys, sorry I haven't update in a while, been really busy.

Chapter 15

A Helping Hand

Jinx was casting spells simultaneously at Robin while he desperately tries to dodge it. He'd already taken out See-More and Billy Numerous, which left her, Gizmo, and Mammoth still in the battlefield.

Just as soon as the boy wonder was out of Jinx's range, Gizmo fired lasers instantly.

_Everytime I dodge one of them, another comes right at me…_

Fatigue was starting to get the best of him, normally he had the Titans by his side to give him a helping hand, but now it was just one against three.

Robin threw a couple of birdarangs which took out Gizmo's lasers. "HEY!" tantrum the bald technological super villain. "Why you little…"

The boy wonder gave a simple grin, but his celebration was cut short when Mammoth grabbed the hero's cape and flung him into a hard wall.

The masked teen immediately gained his composure, but the damage has already been done. Soon he was face to face with all three of the villains, cornered against the wall he just collided into.

"It's over now…" Jinx called out.

"It's never over…" Robin responded, signaling that he wasn't about to give up.

"RAHHHH!!!" Mammoth shouted loudly, he then charged his shoulder straight for the Titan. Robin could only put his arms up in hopes it would ease the pain he was about to endure.

_I'll never give up…_

He then stalled for a minute or so. "Huh?" he said confusingly.

_What happened to the pain that I was just about to endure?_

He then saw that Mammoth was floating in mid-air by a black aura. The villain was then sent flying into the wall opposite to Robin's.

"Raven?" Robin looked around, he was right, from the corner he could see his familiar friend with a smile on her face.

"Thought you could use a helping hand." She said to him.

"What took you so long?" He joked. "Anyways, all that matters is you're here."

It was now an even fight, Mammoth was down, Jinx and Gizmo was still surprised to see that their once thought helpless enemy now had a fighting chance.

With a smirk on his face and a gaze through his mask, Robin simply shouted out.

"TITANS GO!"


	16. Between You and Me

A/N: Sorry for the long update you guys, been real busy trying my hand in DeviantArt these past couple of days and working on some new fics as well.

Here it is, the climatic "Final Chapter" to this fic! I know it's been short, and I thank you guys for sticking with me 'till the end. Thanks everybody and hope you'll find some of my other fics to be as enjoyable as this one. Please review.

Chapter 16

Between You and Me

Robin and Raven entered the Titan's Tower living room with a smile on their faces after just defeating the Hive Five yet again. Robin went over to the front room window to catch a glimpse of the city; it wasn't long 'till Raven joined him.

"Thanks Raven…" he looked at her while she looked back, "…for everything."

"It's nothing," she blushed then pushed some of her hair off her eyes.

A silence entranced the room, (I can't begin to count how many times I've said that line in this fic)

Then Robin quickly moved up to her then wrapped his arms around to form a deep hug. Raven's eyes shot wide open in surprise over her friends actions.

"Promise me…" he said to her up close. "Promise me, you'll always be there for me…"

She could only stand there hugged close to him as she was moved by his words.

The two then noticed that their lips were only inches apart, a brief two inches separated them. No one could make a move to close the gap.

_Should I kiss him?_

_Should I kiss her?_

Their minds were made up as if decided by a flip of a coin...

_Yes._

_Yes._

Leaning towards each other, their lips were going to piece together in a matter of seconds when they stopped to see the door slide open.

"Hello ya'll! It's great to be back home and…What are you two doing?" Their familiar friend, Cyborg, emerged from the living room door.

"Yo Cy, what's the hold up and…oh." Beastboy gazed as the Robin and Raven were still hugging right before there eyes.

Robin and Raven realized that their little moment was interrupted yet again; they immediately set their distance from each other.

"Nothing nothing at all…" the boy wonder tried to cover up.

"Yeah yeah," Raven tried to help convincing them.

_So close…(sigh)….again, and I was almost about to kiss him too…_

"I got to go meditate for awhile." She thought of a quick excuse to get out of the room, and so she did.

Cyborg's eyes suddenly went devious as it trailed off in Robin's direction.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Been gone for a couple of weeks and you and Rae get all close now, eh?" Cyborg said with a cheesy grin.

"Ohhhh Robin and Raven sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Beastboy joked childishly.

"Seriously, I don't know what you guys are talking about." Robin managed to keep his cool and just decided to leave the room himself.

On the roof top, Robin met up with Raven to enjoy the sunset again,

"Listen Robin, about what happened earlier…" Raven brought up.

"Oh, forget about, it's nothing, I'm sure they'll forget about it sooner or later." Robin said. "Just don't go telling them everything, ok?"

"Ofcourse." Raven promised. "It'll be just between you and me…"

_Between you and me…_

Robin then thought of something,

"Hey Raven, now that the team is back maybe it's our turn to take a vacation."

"Just us?" she asked.

"Yeah, they had their fun, I'm sure they can watch over the city like we did." He explained.

"What do you have in mind?"

The boy wonder looked beyond the horizon, then a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Raven…" she looked in his direction.

"Have you ever been to Gotham?"

THE END

A/N: Thanks you guys, thanks for all the reviews and everything, hope you like the ending to the story, see you next time.


End file.
